god it did not hurt this much last time
by kathleenfergie
Summary: The sparks didn't start until her third trimester and it was all very quickly getting on the pregnant woman's nerves as she was denied her basic appliances. She could barely enter the kitchen or the living room without something going haywire, and it caused her more grief than she needed. Oneshot. AU. Pregnant Emma.


this one isn't very dialogue heavy (that's kind of my style) and it seems to me like there's a lot of repetitiveness but yeah. the description was shit, i know, but i tried. also the title. i'm so sorry. if you have a better idea, message me.

drops a couple swears and it full of parenthetical emma.

but yeah. disregard marion and frozen shit. i don't got time for that.

don't own nothing. y'all know how i feel about the damn fine cast tho.

* * *

The toaster shorts out the second she touches it and she stomps her foot like a child.

"_God _damnit!" Emma curses, unplugging the damn thing so that she doesn't set a fire (she's learned since the blender and the coffee maker). Extracting her burnt toast, she crunches into it violently. It leaves a lot of things to be desired.

The sparks didn't start until her third trimester and it was all very quickly getting on the pregnant woman's nerves as she was denied her basic appliances. She could barely enter the kitchen or the living room without something going haywire, and it caused her more grief than she needed (she just wanted to watch Game of Thrones and drink cocoa, but apparently these are above her). Emma wonders if Regina regrets allowing her to live at the Manor last year (granted she was far from pregnant when she moved) now that she has to keep repairing everything in her house.

It wouldn't be so bad if Emma had her own kitchen, like she did her own wing of bedrooms (Regina told her that if she had to hear Emma's morning retches she'd jump off the clocktower), then she wouldn't feel so bad every time she wrecked something. She supposes it's karma for the things she used to destroy when she was angry and before she knew about her magic, but she's swollen, moody, and due in two months, so can't the universe cut her some slack?

Apparently not.

"You could have waited until I was up, love." Killian waltzes into the kitchen (she blames him for everything, seeing as it is his kid inside her) fiddling with her burnt toast before throwing it into the trash.

As he loads multiple pieces of bread onto a tray and puts them in the oven, he comes back to where she sulks on the bar stool, putting a soothing hand on her stomach. She grimaces and he chuckles, kissing the creases in her forehead away.

"I'm sure the lad will want toast as well; however, I doubt he'll want it quite the same way you've just done." He smirks when she bats at him, rubbing a hand across the swell of her middle. "Does this one like your burnt bits, Swan?"

Emma laughs despite her mood and sighs.

"I think this one likes it when I can get food in me without causing chaos." She looks down at her belly and sighs again. "At least it isn't prison food; but I guess my homemade stuff isn't any better."

He gives her a small smile and kisses her gently, pulling back only when her lips shock his. Killian pauses momentarily before bursting into laughter, much to his love's chagrin.

"Shut up, pirate, and take the damn toast out of the oven."

He does as he's told, but he's still laughing and Emma hopes it was just a one time thing (it's not, she'll learn as the days pass and her due date nears).

"What'd you break this time, ma?" Henry asks as he bounds into the kitchen and Emma gets off her stool, grumbling all the way to living room.

(She lets out another expletive when the radio decides she walks too close.)

* * *

The sparks continue, and Emma can barely touch anyone without them receiving sharp pains from her finger tips, her mood darkening exponentially. Killian takes it willingly and she hates and loves him all the same for being so damn loveable and charming and taking all of her shit.

Henry's never shown any magic, but this one basically crackles inside of her whenever she spouts a random beam of light (or fire, depending on the situation) and so she fears the worst for temper tantrums and toddler years. Killian seems too excited about it all, smiling all the way, and she wants to hit him (she doesn't, because before the shocks she could smack the back of his head and not give him a splitting headache). He builds the crib and David puts together the mobile (she knows better than to try herself) and Regina reluctantly sets up the baby monitor. Henry puts together his old jumper for the baby, setting it in the living room.

The former mayor buys her kitchen appliances in surplus now and only sighs heavily when Emma destroys things, a flick of her wrist vanishing the offending contraption.

The only good thing to come out of this whole situation is that Emma and Regina no longer hate each other and get along quite well when Emma isn't crying from hormones and eating ice-cream on her white couch (it happens more often than the blonde wants to admit). Regina is saved in the respect that Emma rarely has to make physical contact with her, and has only met the brunt end of her magic a couple times in the last month. Regina keeps Robin and Roland away from her most days, the father-son pairing visiting when she's gone down for a nap.

The week before she is due, the lights start going and the Mills-Swan-Jones brigade trudges through it (they decide candles are a bad, _bad _idea), lights flickering on and off in the middle of the night. Emma sleeps like a corpse, so she doesn't notice, but Killian looks more haggard than usual (an omen for the coming future) and she smirks sheepishly each morning he downs a coffee before heading to the station (he's been doing her desk work for her now that she can barely walk to and from the station).

Lightbulbs burst during Braxton Hicks and Emma silently notes that she's never seen Killian so pale.

Suddenly, though, it's time, and her water's broken and she's home alone (Henry's at school, Killian's at the station, Regina's teaching Snow how to run the town) and the phone emits shrill tones whenever she tries to dial for someone.

Emma, as big and uncomfortable as she is, changes her pants, grabs her keys, and waddles her way into the main core to her parent's apartment (it's the closest to the Manor and David has the truck) cursing and moaning from the pain the whole time.

When she gets inside their building, the lights start going and she doesn't even try to climb the stairs, opting to just yell at the top of her lungs until Regina, Snow, and David are staring down from the landing at pregnant, hysterical, Emma, who is clutching her large stomach and breathing heavily.

* * *

Her mother is on the phone calling Killian before Emma is even in the truck, and she wills the damn vehicle to cooperate with her presence (it groans to life, although it stalls three times on the way to the hospital). David is trying not to crash the truck, Snow is on the phone with a panicking pirate, and Regina is sitting with Emma in the backseat uncomfortably.

Though she says nothing, Emma knows Regina is timing the contractions, her eyes on her watch the whole drive (they're nearing fifteen minutes apart and Emma has two sets before they arrive and reach her room).

Immediately, monitors start going off, and David goes to pick Henry up (Regina would have gone but she wanted to make sure Emma doesn't burn down the building).

Another couple of hours go by as Whale pops in and out, resetting the devices in Emma's room (it's hopeless, they're going to glitch no matter what), and Snow is trying to soothe her daughter as Killian sits at Emma's bedside, his good hand clutching one of hers. Her other hand is around her middle, and every so often she seizes and an alarm of some kind sets off.

Emma realizes that as they near the pushes that she's going to have to make Regina stay in the delivery room with her (the witch pales at the idea and goes deathly quiet). Emma knows that if Killian wasn't so terrified he'd be teasing the discomforted queen.

When it's time to push, her parents and Henry are ushered to the waiting room (Snow is a little bummed she can't be there, but Emma doesn't really think she can deal with her mother at that moment) and Emma is yelling at Killian for those two bottles of wine he bought, cursing at him between clenched teeth.

He gives her his wooden hand to squeeze (the woman is pretty powerful and he's been instructed to help spread her legs) so that she doesn't break every small bone in his hand, and the true chaos begins.

Regina is surprisingly supportive during the whole process (she only swears once when Emma shocks her, the queen's hand on her leg) and in between quipping at the saviour and the pirate, tries her best to keep Emma's magic at bay.

(It gets worse once Emma is screaming and _god it did not hurt this much last time_, but Whale powers through all the machines whirring and instruments flying across the room.)

With one last scream and _"God fucking _dammit_!" _the baby is in the world (it's a girl, they have a daughter) and Emma is close to passing out (the machines have stopped but the lights are still going) as she hears her daughter's cries. The nurses are cleaning her off and coming toward the parents, the little one still letting out sounds of displeasure. She's afraid to hold the baby, but once they place her in Emma's arms, the baby attaches itself to her breast without a spark and the woman laughs, completely spent.

Regina makes her exit as Killian and Emma fawn over their child (the nurses are doing damage control) giving the news to the Charmings and her son. Robin and Roland are there much later, as are several other residents, and they all come in to see the little princess (Emma blushes whenever Killian refers to the baby as such).

The lights go back to normal once Emma sleeps, Killian holding their daughter next to the bed, and as he brushes his index finger over the little one's nose, he feels a spark.

He doesn't tell Emma.


End file.
